


Ridiculous Sentence Prompts

by Songficcer



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, Random - Freeform, Tumblr, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songficcer/pseuds/Songficcer
Summary: Another prompt list! Feel free to submit your own!
Relationships: Kino Makoto/Mizuno Ami
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Who wouldn’t be angry, you ate all of my cereal and faked your death for three years!”

“Who wouldn’t be angry," Makoto cried out, "You ate all of my cereal and faked your death for three years!”

Ami shifted on her feet, her hands clutching at her cloak. "What else was I meant to do? It was to keep you safe!"

"Keep me safe," Makoto cried out. She stamped her hooved feet in irritation. "How was me thinking you were dead keeping me safe?!"

Again, Ami shifted her feet but said nothing.

"Three years, Ami," Makoto snarked. "Three years of grieving. Of mourning. And I find you, alive and well. In a tavern of all places! You don't even drink!!"

"Tavern's have rooms, you horse brain," Ami shot back. Her hands twitched and it took everything she had not to reach for her staff.

"Who are you calling a horse brain," Makoto snarled. She drew her sword and Ami quickly pulled her staff from her back, her pointed ears twitching.

As they began circling each other, their weapons drawn and ready to fight, Minako quickly cut in. "Okay", she said with a laugh, "No PVP in my game!"

Makoto and Ami looked at each other from across the table and laughed. Minako's D&D campaigns always somehow had their players at each other's throats, even though their characters were married. Ah, love.

"You guys should take classes in improv," Usagi said. "You're really good!"


	2. Underwear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else."
> 
> Sexiness is afoot! You've been warned!

It was too early for this argument. Again.

Makoto had injured herself last night during a fight. Again. Like always. It wasn't a bad injury, more bruises than normal, fewer scratches than usual. But the point remained was she threw herself into battles and it was going to get her killed.

Ami didn't actually believe that, really. Not these everyday youma who attack the planet thinking they're bigger and badder than they truly are. But once in a while...

"Look," Makoto said wearily, "You have a point, okay? I just...I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else."

Ami had just come out of the shower when the argument had started and stood in their bedroom wrapped in nothing but a towel. Her hair was wet and plastered to her head. She had heard Makoto wake up and had jumped out of the shower to check on her lover when the argument had started. Who had started it? She couldn't remember. And the very badly disguised lust in Makoto's eyes made her not care.

Makoto wanted her. Now. Ami could tell. And that stopped the argument in it's tracks.

Makoto was sitting on her side of the bed and Ami faced her. She quickly dropped the towel and sauntered over to Makoto who instantly opened her arms as Ami straddled her lap.

"Are you sure," Ami asked before kissing Makoto deeply. Makoto happily returned the kiss, her hand quickly diving between Ami's legs.

There was no slow build up, no teasing. Ami was wet and Makoto's hand drove into her again and again. 

Ami shook in Makoto's arms, her own tightening around Makoto's shoulders. 

_"Makoto!"_

Makoto quickly stood, her strength allowing her to hold Ami with one arm and flipped them into the bed, pinning Ami beneath her.

"Oh, Goddess," Ami cried out. " _Harder_!"

Makoto growled and bit at Ami's neck, suckling on her pale flesh, her fingers pushing deeper and harder into her lover beneath her.

Makoto loved these moments with Ami, when she let herself go, unoccupied with everything even herself. Ami was too often stiff in everything she did, even love making sometimes. In these moments when she truly let herself go were some of Makoto's favorites with the smaller woman.

The orgasms weren't a bad perk either. Speaking of...

Makoto cried out, Ami's hand having moved between her legs and thrusting deep inside of her, matching her own pace. Makoto increased her pace and Ami matched her. Within moments, the pair were shivering in each other's arms, trying to push one another over the edge first.

In the end it was Makoto who cried out first. Feeling her muscles flutter around her fingers, Ami quickly followed, curling her fingers to prolong Makoto's release.

After a while and the two lay in bed next to each other, Makoto asked cheekily, "What were we arguing about again?"

Ami sighed and with a roll of her eyes, slapped her girlfriend on the shoulder. "Just be more careful, okay?"

"If this is the result of me not being careful, then never."


End file.
